cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
GA-7 Kisijarnnir
The GA-7 Kisijarnnir ("Archer") is a Sirian MANPADS in service with the Sirian Army. Like all MANPADS, it is designed to provide short range air defence. An emphasis was made during the design stage on making it simple to operate and easy to equip squads and other small units with. Overview The GA-7's launcher is thin, resembling a length of pipe with a pistol grip and sights attached to the side. In its simplest form, iron sights with a trio of LEDs are provided, with a lock being indicated by a tone in the gunner's helmet. However, in Sirian service all missiles are equipped with sights which can utilise IR and UV feeds taken directly from the missile seeker head, or provide night vision via other methods (such as light intensification). As the more complex sight is optional, it can be purchased and added at a later date. It is extremely easy to ready and arm. The missile itself is similarly long and slender. The hypersonic missile can use a dual IR-UV vision mode or a laser guided mode to track the target. This latter mode must be specifically chosen due to the fact it causes the missile to actively create emissions (and thereby risks detection). As soon as the GA-7 is armed, its seeker begins scanning the sky for targets. It is at this stage (and periodically afterwards) that the missile also receives information from its datalink about potential targets, if any such data was passed along by friendly units. A steady growl indicates to the gunner that her weapon is operating correctly. Furthermore, if the gunner is wearing a suitable HUD system the gimbal limits of the seeker head and other useful information is displayed on it. With the iron sights the orange "search" LED illuminates. As soon as a viable target enters its launch envelope, the growl adopts a higher pitch, with the pitch indicating the quality of the lock. The better the lock, the higher the pitch. A launch indicator also appears on the HUD. With the iron sights the green "launch" LED illuminates. When the trigger is pressed, the missile is launched out of the tube and begins tracking the target. No backblast results due to using a cold launch system. Because the missile uses a fragmentation warhead, it does not need to score a direct hit to damage an aircraft. If the target moves out of the gimbal limits or another problem is encountered, a large "X" appears on the gunner's HUD. The iron sights have a red "fault" LED. Although the seeker is designed to be resistant to countermeasures, its smaller size than larger anti-air systems means that sufficient or sufficiently powerful countermeasures will defeat it. This is an issue it shares with all MANPADS. Hence, it's recommended to fire multiple GA-7s in situations where heavy ECM is encountered or likely. The GA-7 can be vehicle mounted and controlled within the vehicle. A smokeless propellant is used to minimise the chances of detection. Variants * GA-7N1: Only entered limited production. * GA-7N2: '''Current version. Made more resistant to countermeasures, uses smokeless propellant. * '''GA-7R2: Export version. In common with all Sirian export weapons, it has modular grips and controls. It is currently being used by the Jiptohr Empire, Levant, Knotar, and Nation of the Zehir. * GA-7K2: Shortened version for use in Sirian mini-missile pods. Has a shorter range as a result. Nicknamed the "Narric Kisijarnnir", or "Little Archer". Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirian Technology Category:Sirian Army Category:Weapons Category:Sirian Weapons